The Last Hunger Games
by The Dancing Corpse
Summary: Rebels won the war. And President Coin announced the revenge: a last edition of the Hunger Games, throwing in the arena kids from the Capitol. But not simple kids...


**A/N:** _Well. This is my first fanfic, and I'm not even writing in my own language (I'm french) so forgive my mystakes and typo. Hope you'll enjoy that first chapter. =)_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. _

Yeah, that was pretty much the beginning of the end, but I was too busy comforting my family.

Oh. Sorry. I kinda forgot about you... You don't even know who I actually am. And you don't know about my situation either. Well fine... I'm gonna introduce myself, but don't expect this to be a happy story with a happy ending. I expected one once. But that time's gone.

My name is Myrah. I don't think it means anything special...I'm not that special after all. The only thing that makes me different from other people down here is my name. I'm Myrah Snow. I just have to say it, at every school, every place I go, and everyone's moving far from me. When you're the President's granddaughter and...kind of heiress too, it's like you're a princess in the Capitol. And I was one. I wished to have something? A few hours later I had it. My dreams came true. I just had to say it out loud. I could have made my skin glittery, my hair golden instead of the pale blond I got. But I don't like changing my appearance that much. Actually, I've made only one change. My eyes are pink. Don't ask why, I think I liked pink a lot when I decided to do this. Mom says I sometimes look like a rabbit. You know, the ones with pink or red eyes and white fur? Yeah, those. ...Uh...what else am I supposed to say? Maybe the fact that I am thirteen, nearly-fourteen-but-not-yet? I don't really think it matters. I don't even think I'll reach fourteen.

Well, that was what life was before. Before what? Before the rebellion took all over the place, before Katniss Everdeen set fire to the whole Panem. I was a princess, I became a prisoner. We nearly got executed, if some kinder rebels didn't protest with the new president (she's creepy actually, her name's Alma Coin or something like that, it's not like I care anymore). I was never the fighting type. Everyone said I was a nice, polite, perfect girl. Pretty much an angel. Never got in trouble with anyone. And now, just because Dad was the son of President Snow, they had trown us in a jail. To get us out a few hours later, actually. After Grandpa died. We weren't allowed to see him before the funerals. I'm not even sure he got funerals. But that's not the point. Now, if you were affiliated by any way to an important perso of the Capitol, there were gards at your door, watching you every single hour of the day. And then there was the announce.

Dad, Mom and I were just sitting in front of the TV, as usual, trying to forget that we were not guests, but prisoners. I didn't even pay attention to the program. But then the symbol of the rebellion, the mockingjay, appeared on the screen, and everyone froze. What were good news for them was usually bad news for us. And we were so, so right...

The creepy face of Alma Coin appeared on a black background, so that her pale skin and angular bone structure were very well-seen. But I didn't care about how she looked like. What she said made my eyes widen and fill with tears.

**"People of Panem. I have just been to a meeting with the ancient victors of the Hunger Games. Together, we made a decision. The Capitol have been drinking the blood of our children for seventy-five years now. We stopped it. Niw we must take our revenge! Blood shall be washed in blood. In a few days, the very last Hunger Games shall begins. In front of your screen, you're now asking yourself who the tributss will be. And I will give you the answer. The arena of the last Hunger Games shall be filled with blood from the Capitol! And not random blood. Those who have led the Games, we will take their children. And finally, their kids shall pay for nearly a century of ours. There will be no reaping, because we all know every single one of ours wasn't simple luck. Now you know everything. May the odds be ever in your favor!"**

The screen turned black again. Mom just squealed and buried her nose in my neck as tears streamed down her cheeks. Dad was trying to be stronger. He just hugged us, but his hug felt like the very last one. It was, probably. We all knew here I'd be one of these...tributes. The Snow's granddaughter! They couldn't let me pass, and they had to make my family pay for being...in the sale family as HIM! Anger and tears filled my eyes and I just began to cry, tying my arms tightly around my parents, just like there was no tomorrow.

A loud knock on the door interrupted us. Dad wiped his eyes and walked to the door, opening it. Two peacekeepers were standing there, but on their white uniform, there was the Mockingjay symbol. I immediatly understood why they were here. They were here to take me away. Mom ran to them, her hair messy and her makeup completely ruined. She tied me in her arms and gasped:

**"You can't take her. She's too young. She's still a teen. She can't die just because her grandfather was the president. She barely knew him, so WHY WOULD SHE PAY FOR HIM?"**

This last sentence was screamed before she began to cry again, nearly drowning herself in tears. The two peacekeepers looked at each other before the tallest one began to speak with a quiet, calm voice.

**"If it was only for us, ma'am, we'd let you keep your daughter. But we work for the President, and she gave us orders. Now, let the girl come with us. You don.t want you and your husband to be hurt, right?"**

Her eyes widened and she nearly spit to the face of the man.

**"And I don't care about what your goddamn president said! My Myrah won't go with you. We. Will. Stay. Together. "**

I hated people arguing. Especially when I was the subject of the fight. So I just pushed Mom away and walked to the peacekeepers.

**"Mom, Dad...I love you. More than words can express. Sirs...I'm coming with you. "**

My mother just screamed, again and again, while they took me a white car. Suddenly, the screams stopped. Which meant she had fainted. I tried not to look behind. It'd be even more painful and difficult this way.

Even if I kinda knew I was running to my death by myself.

**A/N: **_Well, I hope this wasn't too bad. Do you want me to stick with Myrah's POV? Or switch between hers, the tribute boy who'll be with her and their mentors? Also, guess who will be those maybe... Reviews? Pretty please? *puppy eyes*_


End file.
